The Visitors
by BlueJay25
Summary: 3rd in the Daylight Saga. On their firs outings as humans, Angela visits her mother, Brooklyn visits Bluestone, and Goliath visits Elisa.


Gargoyles: The Daylight Saga

"The Visitors"

Author: BlueJay

Summary: Angela visits her mother. Brooklyn visits Matt Bluestone. Goliath visits Elisa.

Author's Notes: Takes place after 'Hunter's Moon'. 'The Goliath Chronicles' don't exist in this universe...

Warning: There may be spanking in this series...

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wrote this story for fun.

...

Goliath, Angela, and Brooklyn stepped out of Xanatos' building and into the bright sunlight shining down upon the streets of Manhattan.

"Doesn't the sun feel wonderful?" Angela asked her father, smiling brightly. "So...warm..."

The transformed Gargoyle nodded, smiling at his daughter. "Yes, it does," he told her, grinning. "Very warm."

"This is so cool," Brooklyn said, his mirror-like sunglasses flashing in the sunlight. "What do you guys want to do first?"

"I would very much like to visit Elisa," Goliath told them. "She should know what has happened..."

"I, uh, I wish to visit Nightstone Industries," Angela said, hesitantly. "I want to see Mother..."

"Why?" Brooklyn asked her, distainfully. "She's caused you nothin' but trouble..."

"I know," Angela told him, "but that does not change the fact that she is still my mother."

"That is true," Goliath told her, gently. "Just tread carefully, my daughter. Demona is nothing if not persistant."

Angela nodded. "I know," she told him. "I will be. Now, how exactly do I get there?"

Brooklyn smirked.

"Leave that to me," he said, glancing at Goliath. "Did Xanatos give you any money?"

"Yes," Goliath told him. "Why?"

The white haired young man just continued to smirk as he stepped toward the curb and raised his hand.

Letting out a shrill whistle, he yelled, "Yo! Taxi!" and a bright yellow taxi cab stopped in front of him.

He looked back at the others, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Goliath shook his head, but grinned.

"Very well," he said, "we will take a cab to our destinations. Brooklyn where do you wish to go?"

"I want to go see Matt," Brooklyn told him. "See if he can tell me what I need to do to become a detective."

Goliath nodded. "Let us go, then," he said, opening the back of the taxi for them. The two youngsters climbed in.

"Where to?" the driver asked him, after he had also climbed in and closed the door.

"To Nightstone Industries, first," Goliath told him, glancing at Angela. "There will be two other destinations after that."

"Sure thing, pal," the driver said, smiling brightly. He checked traffic, hit the gas, and sped away.

Their first day as humans had officially begun.

...

Angela entered Nightstone Industries and went immediately to the front desk.

"Hello," she said to the woman behind the desk. "Where could I find Ms. Destine, please?"

The other young woman, who appeared to be around Angela's own age, blinked at her.

"Uh, the top floor..." she said, as if it should have been obvious.

Angela nodded, biting back the comment that sprang to mind, and said, "Thank you."

She then headed for the elevators, and was lucky enough to catch one opening.

"Where to, Miss?" the elevator operator asked, curiously.

"Top floor, please," she told him. "Ms. Destine's office."

"Of course," he said, staring at her curiously.

Angela frowned. Did everyone who came to visit her mother get such odd looks?

Maybe it was so strange for someone to visit Dominic Destine in person?

Her mother didn't strike her as the type to welcome regular visitors, after all.

The elevator door dinged and the operator said, "Here you go, Miss."

She nodded her thanks and then stepped out.

She found herself in a large office area with a secretary type sitting behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" the older lady, a woman in her early forties or there abouts, asked.

"I wish to see Ms. Destine, please," Angela told her, smiling. "Is she in?"

"Yes, of course," the secretary told her. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No," Angela said, "but I am sure she will wish to see me."

"Oh," the woman asked, skeptically. "Why is that?"

"Because I am her daughter," Angela told her. "Just tell her Angela is here to see her."

"Uh, very well," the lady said, blinking, and reached to press the intercom system.

"Yes, what is it?" a curt voice spoke over the intercom.

Angela winced. Why couldn't her mother be a nicer person?

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the secretary said, "but there is a young lady out her who wishes to see you."

"Does she have an appointment?" Dominic, a.k.a Demona, asked.

"Well, no," her secretary answered, "but she says she doesn't need one. She says she's your daughter and her name is Angela."

There was a long pause. "I'll be right there," came the reply, followed by a click.

Moments later, the large double doors of the office opened and the woman everyone knew during the day as Dominique Destine stepped out.

Angela studied her mother, curious about how she now looked as a human versus how her mother looked.

As a human, Demona was of average height (still taller than her daughter, though) for a human female with bright red hair and ice blue eyes.

Her skin was even paler than Angela's and she sported a few freckles (hidden by make-up, naturally) along her nose and cheeks.

She wore a bright red business suit with a skirt and high-heels.

Her red hair, which normally hung down her back, was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head.

Her ice blue eyes widened in instant recognition at the sight of her daughter.

"Angela, darling," she exclaimed, obviously surprised to see her.

Angela smiled.

"Hello, Mother," she greeted her. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important..."

"Nothing is more important to me than you, you know that," her mother told her, glancing at her secretary. "Cancel all my appointments for today. I do not want any calls."

The secretary nodded, still not quite believing the cold-hearted woman she worked for had a child-much less one that was grown.

Dominique led Angela into her office and slammed the doors shut behind her. "What the hell happened to you!" she demanded the moment they were alone together.

"Who made you into this...this *human*!" She said the word 'human' as if it were the vilest word in the universe; for her, it was.

Angela sighed. "Do I look that bad?" she asked her, curiously.

"Of course not," her mother told her. "In fact, you look beautiful...but you were more so as a gargoyle! What happened?"

So, Angela explained about Alexander's little spell and its consquences.

Dominique's face showed her distain. "That child should have been drowned at birth," she said, scathingly.

"Mother!" Angela said, horrified. "I knew this was a mistake... I shouldn't have come." She turned to head out the door.

"Wait," Dominique stopped her. "Please, I'm sorry. Let's sit down and talk...like a real mother and daughter."

Angela hesitated, but then nodded.

They walked over to the sofa that was against the wall, that was across from the large window that looked out at the city.

"So, all of you are now going to turn human during the day," Dominque said, quietly. "How does your father feel about this?"

"Uncertain," Angela told her, truthfully, "though he is trying to be positive about it. He hopes to be able to court Elisa now..."

Dominque's face scrunched up in distain again. "How does that one feel about this?" she asked, sneering.

Angela sighed again. Though her mother and father's relationship ended a thousand years ago, she believed deep down that Demona still habored some feelings for her former mate.

That was why her burning hatred of Elisa was so intense.

"So, Goliath has found another mate," Dominique said, quietly. "It was inevitable, I suppose."

Angela looked at her mother sympathetically. "You could find someone, too," she told her, gently. "You don't have to be so alone, Mother."

Dominique smiled, shaking her head.

"It is too late for me, my daughter," she told her, patting her hand gently. "I have made my own bed, as the humans say, and now must lie in it."

Angela started to tell her that it didn't have to be, but the look in her mother's ice blue eyes told her it would do no good to try and convince her otherwise.

Poor Mother, she thought sadly, so lost and so alone.

"But what do you intend to do with your time as a human?" Dominique asked her, curiously.

Angela smiled. "I am going to go to the University," she told her, proudly. "Xanatos has offered to pay for it..."

"Ridiculous," her mother told her, incensed. "I am your mother. I'll pay for it."

Angela shook her head. "I couldn't..." she started to say, but her mother held up her hand.

"Let me do this for you, please?" Dominique begged of her. "Let me be a mother to you in this, at least?"

Angela bit her lip. "I'll have to speak to Father about it," she told her, "but if he thinks it is all right...then yes."

"Wonderful!" her mother exclaimed, hugging her. "Oh, Angela, how I wish..."

Angela nodded. "I know, Mother," she told her, gently, "but that is the past. Let's look toward the future, please?"

"One where you and I are truly mother and daughter?" Dominique asked her, hopefully.

Angela nodded. "I would like that a lot," she told her, clasping her hand.

Her mother squeezed her hand, gently.

"I would like that a lot, too."

...

Brooklyn knocked on Matt Bluestone's door.

At first no one answered, but then the door opened and a bare-chested, boxer-wearing, messy haired, and obviously very sleepy Matt stood there.

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Matt, oh man, I forgot you'd be asleep," Brooklyn said, realizing his mistake. "You and Elisa work at night, duh! I can always come back..."

Matt frowned.

"Do I...know you?" he asked, puzzled. "You sound familiar..."

"It's me," Brooklyn told him, smiling. "Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn?" Matt asked, and then his eyes widened in recognition. "Brooklyn! What the hell happened to you!"

Brooklyn chuckled. "It's a long story, man," he told him. "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Matt said, stepping back. "Just let me go throw a shirt on or somethin'..."

Brooklyn stepped into the apartment while his friend went to his bedroom to throw on a shirt.

Matt came back out wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. "What's goin' on, Brooklyn?" he asked him, seriously.

Brooklyn told him about Alex's spell and that they all now would be turning human during the day.

"Wow," Matt said, still stunned. "Does Elisa know?"

"Goliath's on his way over to her place now," Brooklyn told him, smirking. "He's hoping to court her now."

"Court?" Matt asked, and the realized. "Oh, of course..." He grinned. He then chuckled. Boy, was his partner in for a surprise!

Brooklyn nodded. "I'd love to see Elisa's face," he told him, laughing also.

Matt nodded, grinning. "So, what brings you here?" he asked him. "Besids wanting to tell me the news...?"

"Oh, uh, well," Brooklyn said, hesitantly. "I was hoping you could tell me what I have to do to become a detective-like you and Elisa?"

Matt blinked at him. "You want to become a cop?" he asked him, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, man," Brooklyn told him. "I've got to do something between sunup and sundown, besides goof around the city, and I thought...well, protecting is all I know how to do good."

"So, you want to be a cop by day," Matt said, smirking, "and a gargoyle by night?"

Brooklyn nodded. "Pretty much, yeah," he said, quietly. "Can it be done?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Matt said, "but you don't just 'become' a detective."

"You don't?" Brooklyn asked. "Then what do I gotta do?"

"Well, first, you gotta go to the police academy," Matt told him. "After you graduate, you're a rookie... a beat cop. After that, it's a matter of biding your time and waiting. After a couple of years, you'll be able to test for detective if there's a spot avaiable."

"Oh," Brooklyn said. "I didn't realize it would take that long..."

"Yeah," Matt said, quietly. "You could always become a private detective, I guess."

Brooklyn frowned at that. "What do they do?" he asked him.

"People hire them to do various things," Matt explained. "Like find a missing kid, a lost relative, a stolen item...find out if a spouse is cheating...that sort of thing."

"I guess that'd be cool," Brooklyn said, quietly.

"Want my advice?" Matt asked him, curiously.

"Of course," Brooklyn told him, smiling.

"Why don't you wait a little while," Matt told him. "Learn more about the human world and then decide..."

Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah," he said, "I'll do that."

Just then, Matt's stomach growled. "How about we start right now?"he suggested, grinning. "Let me take you out to lunch."

Brooklyn nodded, smiling. "Sounds like a plan, buddy," he told him, glad to be hanging with a true friend.

"Me, too," Matt told him, grinning.

After grabbing his jacket and keys, the two of them exited the apartment.

...

Goliath nervously stood outside Elisa's door, trying to work up the nerve to knock.

What if she did not recognize him?

What if she did not find his human appearance pleasing?

What if...

He sighed.

You can stand here all day, he argued with himself, or you can bloody well knock.

Steeling himself, he raised his hand and knocked.

A few moments later, she opened the door.

Dressed in her usual black t-shirt and blue jeans, her hair apparently still damp from a shower, she looked incredibly beautiful to him.

She blinked at him. "G-Goliath!" she asked, her dark brown eyes wide with disbelief.

He smiled. "You recognized me?" he asked her, feeling relieved. "I am surprised."

"You're not the only one," she said, shaking her head. "W-What's going on?"

He grinned. "May I come in?" he asked, politely.

She blushed, realizing he was still standing in the hallway. She stepped back away from the door and he entered.

He had always liked Elisa's apartment. He had always felt...at home...there.

"What's going on, Goliath?" she asked him, gently. "What's happened?"

He explained about Alexander's spell, Lexington, Broadway, and Bronx's return to hatchlings, and Puck's counterspell.

"So," she said, "there's no way to truly reverse it?"

"Not until Alexander is old enough to fully understand that it needs to be reversed," he told her. "By then, I believe, we will have become accustomed to the the change."

"No kidding," she said, quietly. She looked at him-really looked at him-for the first time.

He looked at her shyly. "Am I hideous?" he asked, curiously.

"God no!" she blurted out, blushing fiercely. "You are perhaps the single most handsome man I have ever met."

"Even more so than Jason Canmore?" he asked her, curiously.

She nodded.

"Are you certain?" he asked her, gently.

Instead of answering, she came over to him, stretched up (because even as a human he towered over her) and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Unlike the last time she kissed him, just as he was about to turn to stone, this time he responded in kind-pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her.

After they had broken apart, she smiled. "I'm positive."

He smiled at her. "I had hoped..." he said, hesitantly. "I am hoping, that is..."

He swallowed, suddenly very nervous.

"You hoped what?" she asked him, curiously. "Talk to me, Goliath."

"I had hoped that this would be that you and I..." he told her, hesitantly. "That we could court now."

"Court?" she asked him. "You mean...'date'?"

He nodded. "I believe that is the human term for it now," he told her. "I love you, Elisa, and I wish you to be my future mate..."

"Really?" she asked him, swallowing. "You really want me to be your...wife?"

He nodded. "Yes, but only when you are ready," he told her, gently.

"Is that even possible?" she asked him, curiously.

"I have spoken to Owen," he told her. "He says he believes that it is. Now that I am at least 'half' human we should be able to mate and bear young...if you so desire, that is."

"Kids?" she asked. "I have never really thought about it...what would they be?"

"Owen said that he believed they would be as I am," he told her. "Human by day. Gargoyle by night."

She nodded. "This is a lot to take in," she told him, quietly. "You sure know how to spring things on a girl, Big Guy..."

He looked at her concerned. "I did not mean to overwhelm you, my Elisa," he told her, gently. "As I said, I only want this when you so desire it and not before."

She nodded, touched by his concern for her feelings. "I do love you, Goliath," she told him, "and I do want to spend my life with you, but could we...court...for a while first?"

He grinned. "Nothing would make me happier," he told her, pulling her close.

She smiled up at him. "Me, either."

As one, their lips slowly met.

...

The Saga Continues in..."The First Date".


End file.
